


Episode Nineteen

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [19]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gay male characters, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning, a tiny bit of family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon:** Wow, this place is amazing! I _was_ wondering why you told me to bring nice clothes for camping. Though I feel underdressed compared to you! Is this some famous place you wanted to go to?

**Peter:** You look great, like always, don’t worry about it. I thought it would be a nice way to end to our vacation! I love camping and fancy food, so I figured we could combine it into a nice outdoor dinner! I don’t know if it’s famous, but I heard about it, obviously.

**Simon:** Seems like it should be busier for how beautiful it is, I hope the food isn’t terrible.

**Peter giggled:** Me too! Though it’s not busy in here because I reserved this area just for us.

**Simon:** Oh! Wow. That’s romantic! It’s not even our anniversary yet.

**Peter:** Depends on which you mean. It’s slightly past the day we met.

**Simon:** That’s true! It feels like yesterday and forever ago at the same time, doesn’t it? If that makes sense. It doesn’t make sense.

**Peter:** I think it makes perfect sense. A lot has changed! But it hasn’t been that long, really, has it?

**Simon:** Yeah, exactly.

**Peter:** You seem tense?

**Simon:** I don’t know if tense is quite the right word. I’m just trying to figure out if I forgot something important.

**Peter:** No, and you, like, never forget anything that’s important to me. You don’t even forget things that I just like. You sometimes forget your own underwear, but if I tell you that I liked a cookie at a bakery thirty miles away, you end up bringing it home for me a month later.

**Simon:** Is that weird? Should I stop doing that?

**Peter giggled:** No honey, I’m saying I love that! I love _you_ and all those little things you remember about me and that you go way out of your way just to get me that little thing that made me happy.  I appreciate how much you do for me.

**Simon blushed:** Oh! I love you too.

**Peter:** I know, you show it every single day. You wouldn’t even need to tell me, and I’d know. And I’ve been thinking so often lately about how I wouldn’t want to lose you and how much you matter to me. Also, you look like a really ripe tomato right now, and it’s cute.

**Simon laughed:** You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?

**Peter giggled:** No, but I _am_ trying to ask you to marry me.

**Simon:** Seriously?

**Peter:** Yes. Very seriously. I don’t have a ring, but I thought we could pick that out together when we get home. If you want to.

**Simon:** I… Really? Yes, I do. I don’t think there’s anything I want more. I’d been thinking about it myself but thought I’d scare you away. I don’t know if I ever would have been brave enough to ask.

**Peter:** Well, I’m extra glad I did then! I’m so excited! I thought you might say no. By the way, you had better order the ribeye tonight like I know you want to instead of worrying about how much it costs and then ordering the cheapest thing you can find. I’m putting my foot down!

**Simon laughed:** Alright, prince. I’ll do anything you tell me to.

**Peter:** Ooh, that could be fun! Especially if you get exactly what you want for once.

**Simon:** I feel like I’ve been getting that since the exact day I met you.

**Peter:** Except the steak!

**Simon laughed:** Okay, fine, you got me there. Oh, here comes the waitress too.

* * *

 

**Peter:** A real bed! Tents are fun, but I did miss a bed.

**Simon sat down:** It’s a bit warmer in here too, which I’m sure you like.

**Peter:** A _lot_ warmer! In fact, you look sweaty; you want me to turn down the heat? Or you could get naked.

**Simon:** Which would you prefer?

**Peter:** Naked.

**Simon:** I can do that.

**Peter:** Let me take a shower first?

**Simon:** Yeah, of course you can. You want me to shower too?  I did before dinner, but I can again.

**Peter:** No. Unless you want to.

**Simon:** I’m fine if you are. I’ll just eagerly await your return then.

**Peter:** I brought your favorite cologne. I can put it back on too.

**Simon:** I noticed you’re wearing it. I wouldn’t mind.

**Peter:** Your favorite underwear too, but I know you haven’t noticed that. I’ll be right back.

**Simon:** Oooh.

* * *

 

**Simon:** I hate to tell you this, but I had to turn the heat down just a bit. Obviously I also got half naked. I didn’t think you’d want me as sweaty as I was getting.

**Peter:** I’m not so sure about that, but I don’t want you that uncomfortable either way.

**Simon:** Nice underwear. They look soft…

**Peter giggled:** You already know they’re soft.

**Simon:** Maybe they’re softer now. You did wash them again.

**Peter:**   Well, you can see for yourself. Might want a light on though.

* * *

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day – At Home**

* * *

 

**Simon:** I wanted to do fall yard cleanup today but I’m so tired, and it’s dark now.

**Peter:** We just got home from vacation _and_ picked rings. Travelling alone is tiring. I swear planes suck the life out of me.

**Simon:** You don’t seem too tired though. You came in the door and started on a nice dinner!

**Peter:** Just imagine how much energy I _could_ have had, Simon! I could have made a peppered roast chicken with garlic potatoes and salad instead of that boring casserole. I didn’t even make Spritzy’s dinner! She had to eat _kibble_. Look at her, all lethargic and sad.

**Simon laughed:** I think she’ll forgive you! She always looks like that this time of night. And I thought the casserole was delicious. I probably would have had cereal.

**Peter:** Cereal is good too! Not very filling though. **He sighed:** You know, I should probably tell people we’re engaged.

**Simon:** Yeah, that’s generally appreciated. I haven’t said anything yet to Hilary or Forrest either. Or my dad. They’ll be happy.

**Peter:** That’s good that they’ll be happy! I’m worried. I mean, my parents will be happy, I’m sure, and Colin and Aunt Kaylyn, of course.

**Simon:** What are you worried about?

**Peter:** Just how some of my other family will be, I guess… and what they’re going to expect from the wedding… And mom might get really stressed out and grumpy about that.

**Simon:** I guess I hadn’t really thought of that yet. We’ll figure it out, I’m sure.

**Peter:** Maybe we could just elope and skip all of it. Have a nice wedding on our own.

**Simon:** I somehow think that would only make it worse. Like I’ve said, I don’t want to lose my head!

**Peter:** Why do you have to be so reasonable?

**Simon:** I’ve just got a lot of head to lose. It’s kinda big… and I just got a haircut. I even bought hair products! It’d be such a waste.

**Peter giggled:** That’s horrible! Well, I guess I’ll call to my mother tomorrow. I probably shouldn’t just text her. If she hasn’t gotten wind of it already.

**Simon:** I bet the ring guy sent word.

**Peter laughed:** He might have! You joke, but I could just see it. She probably figured out I was planning to somehow. Well, we’ll see.

**Simon:** We will, and I’m sure we’ll be fine, even if things get stressful. Weddings pretty much always are, at least a little.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few Days Later**

* * *

 

**Katy:** PJ, let me see this engagement ring you picked! Are you getting a wedding ring too?

**Peter:** I don’t know! Simon will probably just wear what he got for the engagement ring.

 

**Katy:** Your ring is very pretty, dear! A little small?

**Peter:** Well, I’m kind of small, a big ring might plant me to the floor.

**Katy laughed:** Silly.

**Peter:** It’d also get in the way of my playing. I didn’t want to have to take it off to work. I like smaller anyway.

**Katy:** That’s true. Well, we better get planning! Your father has been planning your wedding since that cute little wedding you made up.

**Peter:** What?

**Katy:** You were 6. It was just a play wedding you and your sister did after seeing The Little Mermaid. Rose was your maid of honor.

**Peter:** Oh, that’s cute!

**Katy:** The next time she was the one getting married, and you wanted to throw flowers. You made a huge mess! You dug up the front garden flowers and tossed them all down the heirloom runner; I don’t know why your dad let you. Too overcome with the cuteness, I guess. Such a softie. He’s been planning hers too. Well, we do have to plan it, yes?

**Peter sighed:** Yes.

**Katy:** Why are you sighing? Your grandparents?

**Peter:** Maybe.

**Katy:** I’m sorry, dear, but they do need to be invited. We can always do two weddings. It’s more work, but you can have whatever it is you want, and we can set up the family wedding that your grandparents and extended family are invited to.

**Peter:** Why do they need to be invited? They don’t even like me. Do they even want to come?

**Katy:** Peter, if they didn’t insist they had to come, I wouldn’t invite them. I’m not doing this to hurt you. We’ve had this conversation before.

**Peter:** Okay.

**Katy sighed:** I want you to have exactly the wedding you’re dreaming of, but we need to do this wedding too. It’s one day, and if you wish, I can plan absolutely everything for the wedding your grandparents will be invited to. You just need to show up with Simon.

**Peter:** I can’t let you plan everything. That’s so much work.

**Katy:** It’s work I’m willing to do.

**Peter:** No, I’ll help.

**Katy:** It’s your choice. I’m very serious. Your grandparents are my job, not yours.

**Peter:** Okay? I mean, I’ll help. I don’t want to leave that to you.

**Katy:** They’ll want something lavish. Suits and gowns, preferably at their church. It needs to be at _a_ church.

**Peter:** Okay.

**Katy:** I’ll call and set up a viewing. The reception has a lot more leeway. They might not even go to that. If they do, they’re likely to just look and leave.

**Peter:** Okay.

**Katy:** What do you want your wedding to be, dear? Your personal wedding.

**Peter:** Outside, in the woods near our house. Spritzy would be such a cute flower dog. She probably couldn’t carry the basket, at least not without tripping, but eating the flowers would be okay too. We’ll get her flowers dogs can eat. I don’t actually know what Simon wants. I need to talk to him more about that.

**Katy:** That sounds beautiful. Talk to Simon and let me know what you both want.

**Peter:** Okay, I will.

**Katy:** Hug before I go?

**Peter:** Of course, I love you.

**Katy:** I love you too, and I’m so happy and excited for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon:** Hey prince. How’s your mom?

**Pete:** She’s… good. I think? How was work?

**Simon:** Good, I got to do fun stuff and be outside all day long which is always my favorite. You know that though. Why do you think your mom might not be good?

**Peter:** I can tell you were outside all day, your cheeks are rosy. You want some aloe?

**Simon:** I know , I always forget the sunscreen when it’s cool outside. I’m okay now, but aloe will be nice before bed. Are you avoiding talking about your mom?

**Peter walked over to the bed and sat down:** Only a little. My grandparents have to be at the wedding.

**Simon:** Ah, I see. We basically knew that already though.

**Peter:** Yeah. Well, mom says we can, or _should_ really, that was her meaning, have two weddings. One for the family and one for us and whoever we want there.

**Simon:** Two? That’s a lot of money isn’t it?

**Peter:** Uh, well yeah, I suppose so. And a lot of work. Do you not want it?

**Simon:** Well, I mean I do if we get the wedding we want. I suppose I don’t have to worry about it?

**Peter:** No, you don’t. I know my parents are going to pay for it all… and I have enough of my own anyway. I understand though, and if it makes you uncomfortable, it’s not worth it. It’s your wedding too.

**Simon:** If the wedding with your grandparents there is going to make you super stressed out and miserable, and we can have one without them, we should do both.

**Peter:** I don’t know if it’s going to miserable exactly, but it won’t be the best thing ever. Probably the worst thing that could happen would be Colin and grandpa getting into a fight.

**Simon:** Like a physical fight?

**Peter:** Um, probably not. I think it’s been a long time since Colin got into any physical fights… that aren’t play fights anyway. He used to as a teenager, but Aunt Kaylyn worked on it with him, and it stopped. I’m sure he still would if he was defending himself, but that’s obviously reasonable. I’m sure he’ll just avoid the grandparents as much as possible, especially at a wedding.

**Simon:** Well, that’s good.

**Peter:** What kind of wedding do _you_ want, Simon? I mean our wedding, just for us. Whatever your dream is.

**Simon laughed:** I’m not going to lie, I always dreamed of a wedding in a castle. You’d think I’d be the out in the woods guy, but…

**Peter giggled:** Well, yes and no. The castle doesn’t surprise me!

**Simon:** Of my reasonable dreams, the woods is also a wonderful place to get married. I’d be fine with a courthouse too, if I’m marrying you. Hell, if we marry in a dumpster, I’ll be happy. Smelly, but happy.

**Peter:** Aw. Well, I promise no dumpsters. Well, no, I can’t promise there won’t be any on the premises, but I can promise we won’t marry in it. A castle would be lovely. Ooh, in the spring! With lots of flowers!

**Simon laughed:** That’d be a dream, wouldn’t it?

**Peter:** No, I was serious! Why not do a castle? I don’t think it’s that unreasonable! Though I guess that doesn’t mean much... but we’re not _buying_ the castle, just renting it for a day. It’s our big day, and we can do it. Just imagine how great it could be to get what you always wanted.

**Simon:** Oh, I’m imagining it.

**Peter:** You don’t have to decide now, but I like the idea. I’m just imagining cute little Simon, planning out his wedding in a castle! Was it Prince Charming from Cinderella? I thought getting married near our house would be great. That was what I was imagining originally, but I think it’d be wonderful to fulfill your wedding dream! It’s so sweet!

**Simon laughed:** It was Prince Charming. Well, he was my initial downfall anyway. Then it was Prince Phillip. A bit anyway, he wasn’t my favorite personality. Not that either had much, but kids you know. Then Westley. Westley really did me in.

**Peter:** Westley?

**Simon:** I mean, I guess he’s not Disney at all. Or even a prince? I suppose the role was completely reversed to my usual. Anyway, that was Princess Bride. Have you seen it?

**Peter:** Oh! That Westley! Yeah, Colin really liked the guy who was getting revenge. I never got all that into it, but I haven’t seen it since I was like twelve, so I don’t know if I’d like it more if I saw it again.

**Simon:** It’s got its major problems. I don’t like it as much as I used to but I saw it first when I was sixteen; I actually saved up my money from my after school job to see it in the theater with my family after I saw a preview at another movie my dad took us to. Which was really rare, we couldn’t afford to see movies much and dad was at work so much. I don’t even remember what we saw that day, but I choked on my popcorn when Westley came on the screen in the preview. Hilary was crying she was laughing so hard at me… and my dad was nearly panicking because he didn’t get us drinks because it was expensive. I was so ridiculous I was still trying to watch the preview while gasping for air.

**Peter:** Wow! What was it about Westley?

**Simon:** Since it was the instant he was on, I think it was lust.

**Peter giggled:** Alright! Understandable! I don’t remember him much myself. I remember Inigo? because of Colin. He was just starting to get really into swords at the time and had just moved in with Aunt Kaylyn. We watched it there and he kept thwacking me with one of those pool noodles he found. It was super annoying, but it’s funny now. Rose smashed a vase because she picked up a golf club instead of a pool noodle and missed Colin. I don’t even know why Aunt Kaylyn had one, she doesn’t play golf.

**Simon snorted:** Wow. Was she upset about the vase?

**Peter:** No, at least she didn’t show it much. She did hand Rose a pool noodle and told them both to go play outside though. Maybe we should have a bunch of pool noodles at the wedding. We could watch my family battle.

**Simon laughed:** That would be funny, even if it just reminds them of it. It’s probably a warm memory for everyone. Maybe not for the vase.

**Peter:** Definitely not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hira:** Petey, if you don’t make me your groomsmen or bridesmaid or whatever, our friendship is CALLED OFF. I look great in a suit, and I look great in a dress. I can do either!

**Peter giggled:** You do! and you already know you will be! And you can wear whatever you want to.

**Hira laughed:** Yeah, that’s why I’m being dramatic about it. Can you imagine? _Not_ having me in the wedding. It’d be a disaster.

**Peter:** Colin said the same thing funny enough!

**Hira:** He would! What are you gonna wear? White suit? Pink suit? PINK SUIT! We all know how great you look in pink! You’re like a pink rockstar. Signature color!

**Peter giggled:** Thank you! It kinda is my signature color, isn’t it? I don’t know yet! Pink would be fun, but then you look back on your wedding pictures twenty years later and wonder what you were thinking.

**Hira:** That’s half the fun, isn’t it? Well, obviously it’s your day. I’ve had my say! I know it’ll be great no matter what you wear. Even if you show up naked, it’d be hilarious and fighting off your grumpy family will be memorable.

**Peter:** Oh my _god_ , that’d be a complete shitshow! I think my mom might just disown me at that point.

**Hira:** What? No, you’d have to do more than that for her to do _that_. I think my parents would just die laughing if I showed up nude to my wedding… and _then_ tell me how ridiculous I am. And _then_ put it in the fucking scrapbooks.

**Peter:** That’s true! They’re coming, right? To the family wedding at least?

**Hira:** Oh yeah, definitely! They love weddings!

**Peter:** Yay! I haven’t seen them in ages! I wanted them to come to the housewarming.

**Hira:** Oh, buddy, they wanted to! Dad tried so hard to get that day off. I know they’ll make at least one of the weddings happen.

**Peter:** Okay, I mean, if they can’t, I’ll understand.

**Hira:** Oh, they’ll be there. They know they probably aren’t getting a wedding from me! That and they love you too, you goof. They tell you that every time they see you! You were over at my place like half the time, right? The other half I was at yours or Kaylyn’s! Hey, Pete… you love _me_ too, right? You made me cookies, right?

**Peter laughed:** Hira, I absolutely love you always _forever_ , and I always have cookies for you, and you know it. If I didn’t have cookies, I’d make them right now.

**Hira:** Love you too Petey, whatcha got?

**Peter:** I’ve been practicing making rugelach for Hanukkah! You wanna try ‘em?

**Hira:** I don’t know what that is, which means absolutely _yes_!

**Peter:** It’s delicious! It’s vanilla, brown sugar, cream cheese, sometimes sour cream, currants, nuts, ummm apricot, and chocolate. It can be different, but it’s close to that. The dough is really flaky and amazing… but I’m still trying to get it just right. I’ve made it four times already; I didn’t even let Simon try until this batch, which is kind of silly, but I didn’t want to disappoint him?  I’ve bought it at a couple different bakeries a few times in San Myshuno to try them and compare.

**Hira** : Awww, you’re on a mission! I’m sure he loves that! Hey, lemme at ‘em! I can at least tell you if they’re delicious if not traditional.

**Peter:** Yeah! Come on, I have a small batch!


End file.
